Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Stab. It aired on June 8, 2017. Plot After a popular girl at school, Becky, is murdered, Amanda receives a threatening phone call from the killer. Summary Becky is seen returning home after a night out. She starts setting things down and putting things away when she gets a call from an unknown number. She answers the phone and the killer who is using a disguised voice threatens to kill her after Becky says she's going to hang up. Frightened, Becky hangs up and locks all the windows and doors in her house. She then receives a text message from an unknown number that says "There's no point... I'm already in your house." Becky then hears noises coming from upstairs and calls the police and says there's an intruder in her house. As she continues to talk on the phone with the operator her phone dies. Becky decides to make a run for her front door when the killer (who was hiding in a closet) comes out and tries to stab her. Becky turns around and tries to leave through her back door. However, the door gets jammed and Becky gets stabbed in the back by the killer. She kicks the killer, who falls to the ground, while Becky rushes upstairs trying to find a way to leave. The killer chases her up the stairs and stabs her neck. Becky falls to the floor and tries crawling to the nearest window before the killer drags her body closer and stabs her repeatedly. The next day, Amanda walks into school where she sees Jennifer and Jessica in the hallway. Kevin, Jennifer's boyfriend, walks up to Jennifer and kisses her and walks with the girls down the hallway. Michelle sees them and joins them excitedly which results in Amanda rolling her eyes but still trying to be nice. Meanwhile, Stephanie is seen walking in the hallways talking to Drew. He leaves to go to Miss Miranda's class. Stephanie continues walking on her own when she bumps into Kyle. He tells her that he is a new student and Stephanie offers to give him a tour of the school. While showing him around, Stephanie crosses paths with Amanda and her friends who call her a dyke and make fun of her. Kyle tells Stephanie that he hates people like Amanda and says that people like her deserve to be put through pain in their life. Amanda, Jennifer, Jessica, Kevin and Michelle all go to Miss Miranda's class. Miss Miranda starts her class until she is interrupted by Sheriff Dylan who informs everyone that Becky had been murdered. Miss Miranda dismisses the class and while Amanda and her friends are sitting together in the library they all receive a text message from an unknown number which contains a video of Becky being murdered taken by the killer. Jessica and Paul begin talking about who could have possibly done this when Drew cuts them off and discusses how the killer must have had a motive for killing her. Amanda then tries to pin the blame on Stephanie (who is sitting in front of her) by saying she was the only one who hated Becky. Stephanie gets mad and calls Amanda a stuck up bitch before leaving. Drew and Kevin both tell Amanda she shouldn't be so mean to Stephanie but Amanda doesn't care. Michelle says that they will never figure out who the killer is by arguing but Drew reminds her that Amanda and Stephanie have had a feud since the eighth grade. Amanda watches the video of Becky being murdered one more time and then decides to go home. When Amanda gets home she is questioned by her mother, Caroline, who saw that Becky was murdered on the news. Amanda tells her she's fine when she notices Jennifer's mother, Evelyn, in the kitchen making her way to the front door to leave. Evelyn and Amanda exchange a few words before she leaves. Amanda asks Caroline what Evelyn was doing there and Caroline says they were just catching up with each other. Amanda decides to show Caroline the video of Becky being murdered. At first, Caroline is disgusted by the video but then she notices that at the end of the video the killer's mask is visible in the video. Amanda screenshots the picture of the mask and sends it in a group chat to Jennifer, Jessica, Drew, Paul, Michelle and Kevin, telling them that she found it at the end of the video of Becky being murdered. Meanwhile, Caroline reports the image of the killer's mask to Sheriff Dylan. The next day, when Amanda returns to school she is seen sitting in the library with Jennifer, Jessica, Drew, Paul, Michelle and Kevin. Amanda starts talking about the killer's mask from the picture she sent them. Paul says that he thinks the mask looks creepy while Michelle notices that it looks like an old Halloween outfit. Stephanie and Kyle then join them but it's not too long before Amanda starts calling Stephanie out and claiming that she murdered Becky because she hated her. Stephanie says that she didn't murder Becky and that she hates everyone before running off. Kyle defends Stephanie and says Amanda went too far. Meanwhile, Stephanie is seen crying in the girls bathroom while looking at herself in the mirror. Later on, while Amanda is walking home from school she gets a phone call from an unknown number. She answers and the killer talks to her in a disguised voice telling her that he's saving her for last on his hit list. Amanda hangs up and has a frustrated look on her face. Notes * This episode marks the series premiere of Stab. * This episode was originally going to air on June 7, 2017 but was pushed back a day and aired on June 8, 2017, with episodes airing weekly on Thursdays. * On May 30, 2017, MTV aired a special sneak peek of this episode showing the opening kill. * Detective Lorraine and Detective Cox were not present in this episode. * This episode was viewed live by 0.50 million people. Cast Main cast * Emma Roberts as Amanda * Evan Peters as Drew * Billie Lourd as Jennifer * Taissa Farmiga as Stephanie * Taylor Lautner as Kevin * Lea Michele as Jessica * Finn Wittrock as Kyle Recurring cast * Sarah Paulson as Caroline * Lily Rabe as Miss Miranda * Darren Criss as Paul * Bella Thorne as Michelle * Jamie Lee Curtis as Evelyn * Cheyenne Jackson as Sheriff Dylan Special guest star * Lucy Hale as Becky Body Count * Becky - stabbed multiple times in the back, neck and stomach Category:Stab (TV series) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes